


Your Fantasy

by koskareevesismyqueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Sex Work, Sex Worker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koskareevesismyqueen/pseuds/koskareevesismyqueen
Summary: You're a sex worker in Coruscant and your clients are the best Jedi, Mandalorians and anything else the galaxy has to offer. What more could you want?X reader sex worker, each chapter can act as a standalone however there will be a storyline running throughout. The timeline is messed up but this isn't about accuracy, its about fantasy.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. CC-2224: A First Encounter

You glance over at the clock and see its already 3pm. You need to start getting ready, but its new client night tonight and that always makes you nervous especially when it’s one of them.

You shake your head. Your nerves are stupid, you’ve vetted this client and put all the necessary precautions in place. If the underlying nerves about him are still there by the time he leaves, you know you can blacklist him. Although you also know that stupid because it’s just about how he looks. And sounds. You can’t help but shudder at the thought, and whether that’s a good shudder or a bad shudder you don’t know.

You hop in the shower, taking the time to do your usual prep routine. You wash off your face mask under the lukewarm water, watching as the now green water meanders down the drain. Coffee scrub over your body, massaging the spots that are still a little sore from last night’s client. You don’t bother washing your hair, not when it’s going to be hidden under a wig. What matters is smelling fresh and feeling smooth. You run your hand over your legs, making sure they’re still smooth from your last wax then grab the small pair of scissors and tidy yourself up. 

Once the last of the suds are rinsed off your body, you turn the faucet off and the water stops, leaving you shivering in the cold. You grab your fluffy towel, wrapping it around yourself and grabbing your pot of moisturiser. Tonight’s client told you he likes fruity smells, so you make sure you use the raspberry lotion. You take a deep breath in, inhaling the enticing smell. Yeah, this was one of your favourites. Smelling like food hit different for most of your clients and you knew it. 

Once dry, you make your way over to the dressing table and grab your data pad, flicking to your client’s profile and checking what he likes. Natural makeup, red lipstick, brunette hair. Yeah, you remember the way his eyes popped out of his head when he was shown to your table at the bar. And the way your heart skipped a beat at the all too familiar site. 

You rub your moisturiser into your face, followed by the priming lotion. A light layer of foundation, concealer and powder. Not enough for it to be obvious, at least not to a male gaze, but enough to hide anything uneven or out of place. Slight contouring, a little blush. A very light, brown smoky eye and a small yet perfect cat flick. You painstakingly apply each eyelash then finish off with a red, matte lipstick. A simple yet effective look.

You still have half an hour until he will arrive, so you do a last, quick tidy of your apartment. There isn’t a speck of dust lying around or a piece of furniture out of place, although that’s largely thanks to your cleaner. How you would cope without her you have no idea. You stand back, admiring your space. Large, open living area with a simple, wooden feel. Rare in Coruscant but perfect for you. The couch is leather with a dark, pink throw and matching pillows. Easy to clean when things get messy. Cream rug which is soft under your bare feet, hands and elbows. There is a small bar cart in the corner for your clients. Pristine kitchen which is barely used seeing as most of your food gets delivered. Two bedrooms, both ensuite. One which remains locked as that’s your own personal space, the room where your wigs and makeup and everything which makes you, you hides. Then the second bedroom with silk bedsheets and every sex toy possible reserved for client use. Not all of your clients liked to use the bed, but it was there for those who did. 

As a quick finishing touch, you take out the bottle of whiskey and glass, leaving it on the coffee table ready for him. Then you apply the last finishing touches to yourself. 

♡♡♡♡♡

You look at the finishing touches in the floor length mirror. You’re wearing a silk teddy which barely covers your nipples and ties around the back of the neck, dipping down to just about cover your pubic area and ass… apart from the opening at your pussy. Your simple, diamond necklace hangs around your neck, coming down to the top of your cleavage. You never, ever take it off. As long as you have it on he’s always with you. A small, elegant twisted hoop fills your first lobe piercing, and a matching petite diamond stud fills the next. Dark, brunette wig which tickles the bottom of your back when you move your head. You twist around on your red, suede heels checking that the ribbon is tied up properly.

Ready.

You hear the doorbell ring, the soft tingling which you know means that you need to push any anxiety out. You walk out of your bedroom, carefully locking the door behind you and placing the key underneath the pot housing your giant monstera house plant. You turn the lights down then make your way over to the door, sliding the lock open with a gentle click then turning the knob to open it. 

For a brief second, you feel your breath hitch in your throat at the all too familiar site. You realise your hand is at the diamond around your throat, toying with it gently, the way you always do when you’re nervous. But then professionalism washes over, you keep your face in that neutral, alluring expression and smile slightly.

“Commander,” you say in that sweet, sexy, seductive drawl, “come in. Take a seat.” You motion to the sofa and Cody makes his way in, sitting down as instructed. You study him for a few moments, taking him in. Clearly a little nervous. You know it’s not his first time although it is his first time with someone like you, so it’s understandable. “Would you like a drink, Commander?”

He nods his head, lifting his gaze up to study you. You catch your bottom lip on your teeth, leaning over the coffee table to pour a small measure of whiskey, making sure you’re putting on a show. You lift your upper body up slightly, gaze catching his, and offer him the glass. He takes it with a small ‘thank you’ which you return with a smile. You take the bottle off the table, heels clicking on the smooth, oak floor with every step, hips swaying softly as you place the bottle back on the cart. You walk over to the kitchen, carefully lifting yourself up onto just the right spot on the counter and take a sip from your glass.

You’re well practised at this game by now. When your client enters you do a little mental assessment. You’ve only ever had a client turn up under the influence once and managed to get him to leave straight away. Apart from that, if your clients feel anything like Cody did you know a small drink can help take the edge off the nerves, you just need to break him in slowly. Your wine glass has a small amount of cranberry juice. The appearance makes your clients feel like you’re joining them with drinking, while allowing yourself to remain fully in control. 

You allow your bare legs to rock carefully back and forth, ankles criss-crossed. 

“So, Commander. How are things lately. You been busy?” Start with something easy, something you know he can talk about. And it works.

“Yeah, we were away on a long mission. Nothing dangerous, simple really. Just long. We’re used to being away on missions, but a break is always welcome.”

You allow your lips to curve up into a slight smile, “good job you’re here then, Commander.”

You allow the general chatter to continue on for a few minutes, watching as, with the help of the whiskey, Cody loosens off at the edges. Perfect. 

You place your wine glass in the sink, then walk to the coffee table and pick up his now empty glass too. Careful calculated steps take you back to the kitchen and you repeat, placing the glass in the sink with a soft ding as the glass meets metal. Then you make your way back over to the sofa and slide down so you’re sat next to Cody. You angle your body slightly towards him, left arm draped over the back of the sofa. You’re glad to see that he still seems relaxed. Good, that made the next part easier.

You continue talking for a few more minutes, chewing on your bottom lip every so often, allowing your gaze to linger on his lips a second too long, your words and comments slowly becoming more suggestive. And its reflected in him you’ll look away for a few moments, then as you turn your head back around you catch that lustful look, the way his eyelids droop heavily as he stares at you with want.

“So, Commander. What’s it like being in control all the time?”

He pauses, examining you. “It’s…enjoyable. But sometimes it would be nice to not have to think so hard for once.”

You smirk. “Well Commander, you’re in for a treat tonight.” Then your voice changes from that smooth and sweet honey tone to a sexual growl. “Now, are you going to be a good boy for me? Or am I going to have to punish you?”

You watch as his breath catches in his throat, but his low growl meets you in response. “I’ll be good for you, angel. I’ll do exactly as you say.”

And that’s all it takes. You flip your body over so you’re fully facing him, lifting your right leg so that you’re straddled on his lap, arms wrapped around the back of his neck. You immediately feel him pushed against you, his hard length making your pussy subtly clench in response.

“Keep your hands on the sofa. Don’t touch me,” you instruct as your lips meet his.

He’s eager, straight away sliding his tongue across your bottom lip but you don’t let him take control. You nip back at him, taking control of the situation. You feel his hands lifting up but immediately reach out and snap them back down.

“What did I say?” You growly angrily, meeting his gaze with a fiery look.

“Sorry, angel. I won’t do it again.” But he does, and this time you pin his hands under your knees. And even that doesn’t fully restrain him. While you know it is stopping him from actually touching you, you can feel he way he fidgets as he tries to get out from underneath your hold.

“I thought you were going to be a good boy, Commander. But looks like I was wrong. What would you do if your troops misbehaved like this?”

He writhes under your gaze, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water as he figures out how to respond.

“Well?” You snap, quickly becoming impatient. 

“I punish them,” he whispers back tentatively.

“Yes, Commander. You’ve had enough warnings so it’s time that I punish you for misbehaving. Follow me.”

You lift yourself up off his lap, feeling the pressure of him alleviate. If this was all about you, you’d squirm now. Try and find friction to help with the ache. But Cody comes first. You second. Literally. 

You take his hand, feeling his rough touch as his calluses graze your palm. In a galaxy torn apart by war, that feeling was familiar. You run your thumb over his knuckles smoothly, counting each bump in an attempt to centre yourself and calm back down. You lead him towards the bedroom, opening the door and switching the lights on. 

“Undress, then sit,” you instruct as you as point at the bed. He quickly obeys, stripping off his layers then climbing onto the bed, silk sheets rippling underneath him as he climbs into place. “And hands against the frame.”

He quickly complies as you reach into one of the drawers. You know exactly what each one contains, the contents order meticulously. This draw contains everything you need to tie your clients up with. A few different types of handcuff including an easy escape pair for if your client wants to be the one in control. Rope, although you hate its rough feeling and avoid using it wherever possible. Then lengths of material to match every set of lingerie you own. You pull out the two red silk pieces, allowing the material to run through your fingers. Your body involuntarily shudders, nerves heightened. You know what comes next and you’re excited for it.

You make your way back over to Cody, straddling him again as you tie him up.

“You remember the safe word?” He nods his head as you knot the material into place over his left wrist. “Tell me.”

“Rifle.”

“Good,” you nod your head as you secure his second wrist. “Pull,” you instruct again as he carefully tests the restraints. You smirk, the sight of his biceps rippling as he attempts to break free and ultimately fails. “Time to have some fun.”

You walk back over to the drawers, opening the one containing dildos and vibrators of all lengths and girths. You take out a small vibrator, weighing it up in your hand. You can almost feel the way Cody is straining, trying to figure out what you’re doing. You switch the vibrator on with a click and Cody lets out a small gasp in response. Yeah, he knows.

You walk to the end of the bed, resting your left knee on the edge of the mattress allowing yourself to become more exposed and cock your head at Cody. You move the head of the vibrator to your clit through your lingerie and immediately feel yourself jerk at the pleasure. 

“I want you to tell me what you want me to do,” you whisper, your voice hitching on certain notes as the vibrator continues to work its magic.

“I want you to make yourself come,” he replies, his voice hoarse with pleasure.

“Dressed,” you say with a pout. You hook your finger around the neckline of your bodysuit. “Or undressed.”

“Undressed,” he instructs.

You move the vibrator away from yourself and place it on the edge of the bed. You need both hands for this. You slowly pull at the material gathered at the back of your neck which holds the bodysuit together, taking your delicious time as you pull the two pieces of fabric apart. You allow the top of the bodysuit to gently fall down, exposing your breasts. Although not much was holding them in place to begin with, the cool rush of air to your nipples still sends a shock wave through your body. You allow the body suit to fall to the floor, leaving it discarded at the end of the bed.

“You want me to carry on here, or somewhere else?” You ask as you pick the vibrator back up.

He tugs against the restraints again, eventually giving in when he realises he’s not getting out. “Over me.”

“Good boy,” you praise as you follow his instructions, climbing back on top of him. You keep yourself slightly raised, just enough so that he can see what you’re doing. You move the vibrator around, tantalisingly at first, teasing both yourself and him. Always near your clit, but never quite there. The suspense of it being so close to you but not quite close enough makes you squirm in response, and Cody too. You can sense the impatience as he sees you getting wetter but not quite there.

His deep voice breaks you out of daydreams. “I-I want you to put it on your clit properly,” he instructs, biting his bottom lip as he holds back his own moans.

You push the vibrator onto your clit, the tension of teasing yourself finally making moves. You feel your knees buckling through the sensation as you bring yourself closer to climax.

“Can I?” You ask as you flutter your eyelashes up at him. He nods eagerly in response. “Say it,” you snap back as you move the vibrator away from yourself again, needing to hear him confirm it.

“Come for me,” he says, his eyes lighting up with a fire. Then he quickly starts again. “But I want you against me.”

You comply, sinking down so that you pussy is in contact with him. You push the vibrator back onto your clit and within seconds feel your face contorting with pleasure, a deep moan rising from your throat as you reach climax, your pussy deliciously clenching over his cock.

After a few seconds of allowing your breathing to return to normal, you turn the vibrator back off with a click and place it on the bedside table.

“Your turn now,” you whisper. You take your right thumb and swipe it against his lower lip, then push into this mouth. “Suck.” And he does. He complies instantly, obeying your orders. “Good boy. You know what good boys get, Commander? They get rewards.”

Then you wiggle down, pulling his pants off with you and allowing his cock to spring free. It’s just as familiar as his face, his voice. Not the longest cock you’ve ever seen but what it lacks for in length it more than makes up for in girth. It already has a bead of precum leaking from its tip, so you roughly grab him and swipe your still damp thumb over his head. He responds with a gasp of pleasure as you keep the action up for a few moments, eventually moving your hand up and down his whole length, each time pausing at his head to repeat the same process. He begins gasping and writhing in pleasure, his hips buckling up to meet your hand as his body language begs for more. So, you comply. You slowly reach your head down, eye contact kept level with his. You repeat the process your hand took, slowly swiping your tongue over his head before flattening your tongue and dragging it up and down his length. Then the good part. With no warning you take him whole, pressing your head down until your nose is level with the bottom of his stomach. He gasps out in pleasure, his movements becoming more erratic. You start moving a little faster but constantly judging him. You don’t want this to end yet. The fun isn’t over.

You slowly lift up, swiping your thumb over your lips. By now you know your lipstick is smudged but you also know that this is the most turned on he’s ever been.

“I think you’ve been a good boy, Commander. Don’t you?”

He nods back eagerly, his eyes fixed on yours.

“Okay, Commander.” You reach up, slowly undoing the binds holding his hands in place. “Your turn now.”

And he takes full advantage of that. The minute his hands are free he pounces on you, holding your body close to his as he roughly kisses you. You allow him to take full control, knowing he needs it now. He roughly pushes you onto your back, trailing his tongue down your body until he reaches your pussy. Keeping his tongue flat he laps at you. This isn’t enough to make you come again, but it sure as hell feels good.

After a few moments he lifts his body back up, his cock harder than ever and you know he’s ready. You lazily point to the bedside table. “Condoms and lube are there.”

He nods, grabbing a condom and ripping the wrapper open with his teeth. You watch as he pinches the top then slowly sides it over his length, groaning at the sensation. He repeats with the lube, squeezing it onto his dick then wrapping his hand over himself and rubbing up and down a few times. He does the same for you, squirting it directly onto your pussy. Your pussy clenches at the sensation of the cool liquid and you let out a shaky breath, moaning again when he dips his finger into your core, making sure you’re ready. 

He lowers himself over you, positioning the head of his cock at your entrance then slowly pushing himself in. You let out a sigh of content at the sensation, enjoying the feeling of being filled. If you just closed your eyes and imagined it was like it wasn’t him but someone else. 

He slowly pulls in and out of you, working at your breasts at the same time. Those same, lapping movements he used on your pussy now on your nipples. You tip your head back, exposing your neck as the feeling of pure ecstasy rushes through your body. 

Cody’s next move takes you by surprise. A very, very pleasant surprise. He flips you over, leaving you positioned on your elbows with your ass slightly stuck up in the air. He spends a few seconds feeling your ass beneath him, pulling you apart to further expose his cock buried in your pussy. Then you hear a familiar sound, the click of the vibrator and its hum.

“Oh, shit,” you whisper. Of all the things you had expected Cody to do, him flipping you over and using the vibrator to help you reach climax was completely unexpected. Not all of your clients cared so much about helping you. He reaches under you and pushes it against your clit, immediately causing your hips to buckle and allowing him to push into you even further. He lifts himself up, cool air meeting your back from his absence, and wraps your hair around his fist as he pulls back. 

Cock buried deep in your pussy, one hand yanking your head back with every thrust and other hand working wonders on your clit with a vibrator. You haven’t ever been to heaven and you suspect you won’t, but this? This is close.

“Maker,” you breathe out as ecstasy courses through your body. “Cody, I’m going to come.” You feel the way he pushes harder as you say his name, the power of it clearly going straight to his cock. His breathing starts to become more erratic, his thrusts harder and the movements of the vibrator more jagged until you finally feel the wave crest and crash back down as Cody joins you, his movements faltering as he too reaches his climax. 

Another click and the hum of the vibrator stops. He stays behind you for a couple of minutes, his body wrapped around yours from behind, before finally pulling himself out of you causing a soft sigh to leave your lips. 

You make your way off the bed and over to the bathroom, opening the door and allowing the bedroom to fill with its light.

“I’ll be a few moments,” you say lightly as you peer around the door frame. “Once I’m done, you’re more than welcome to clean yourself up.”

Cody nods in response which you return with a small smile, before carefully shutting the door behind you. 

You go through the usual process, making sure to pee straight away. You clean the left-over lube from your pussy, careful navigating the familiar, swollen feeling that you get after being used.

You tidy your makeup up, using a flannel to get rid of the most smudged parts of your lipstick and mascara but allowing your hair to stay sex mused. Lastly, you pull on the little black silk robe you keep ready and spray a few spritzes of perfume before leaving the bathroom. 

“I’ll be outside when you’re ready,” you say softly, the ecstasy of sex coming down leaving you with the lasting feeling of missing something. Someone.

♡♡♡♡♡

You stand at the floor length windows, playing with your necklace between your tired fingers, gazing out at the Coruscant nightline. Lost in your own thoughts, you let out a little gasp of shock when you realise Cody is stood next to you, fully dressed.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it? Coruscant at night with all the lights glinting?”

“It’s…a lot.” That didn’t surprise you. You had heard what the clone’s home planet was like and you guessed that it was a stark contrast to the familiarity of Coruscant to you.

“Are you from here?” He asks. You see the panic in his eyes immediately, wondering if he had made a mistake asking something so personal.

You shake your head.

“No, my home planet is…less concrete, more nature. Equally as beautiful but in different ways.”

You both stand in a comfortable silence, surrounded by your thoughts as you stare at the twinkling night lights. 

“Your company was good tonight, Cody. If you need my service again, you’re more than welcome to contact me.”

He nods his head and reaches out a hand. You place yours in his, allowing him to slowly bring your knuckles up to his lips, placing a soft kiss on them. 

“Thank you,” he says with a nod, and once again you smile in return.

You lead him to the door, showing him out and saying your goodbyes. You checked your account before you came so you know all your credits were there ready, safe. You shut the door with a soft click then sink down to the floor, your legs crossing beneath you. 

Yeah, Cody was a good client. The thoughts about blacklisting him were stupid. All you had to do when you were with him was close your eyes and imagine. 

♡♡♡♡♡


	2. Mando: a worthwhile fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today you meet with a familiar client of yours, Mando.
> 
> Mando'a translations at the end of the chapter.

You’re sat, curled up at one end of the sofa, giant mug of matcha warming your hands with your best friend and fellow sex worker, a pink skinned twi’lek called Aaliyah sat at the opposite end. 

This is how your Thursday mornings always go; Aaliyah and yourself take turns having breakfast mornings at each others houses, discussing everything about your lives. Work, your current clients, your love lives, dramas. You and Aaliyah started working together at Angels Club several years back. You both started together on your first night, completely new to the industry and very out of your depth. But together you found a way, and all these years later you’re still best friends. There are times where you doubt you would survive this world without her by your side.

“You’re in a funny mood today,” she says as she narrows her ice blue eyes at you.

“A funny mood?” You scrunch your nose up, not really knowing what she’s talking about. At least, you’re pretending you don’t. You’ve been denying it for the last 12 hours but your head definitely feels off its game.

“You had another clone, didn’t you?”

You tip your head back, holding the bridge of your nose and sigh. You hate that she knows you so well.

“Why don’t you just…not accept them?” She says it like it’s so easy.

“What, and turn down good business? The clones are good clients-“

“You mean you can just imagine its him?”

You hiss back at her and she laughs, but she’s completely right. Yes, the clones are different. But in that moment of bliss it’s so easy to imagine it’s him not them.

“Who have you got today?” You ask her, trying to steer the conversation back to safe territory.

“Just some senator. No big deal, she’s pretty vanilla but she treats me good. A relaxing night, I guess. You?”

“Mandalorian,” you say bluntly and her eyes light up. Aaliyah lives for the stories of what happens when you’ve spent an afternoon with the Mandalorian as your client.

“You call me tonight as soon as you get back, okay? I want every single detail.”

You roll your eyes and laugh. If you didn’t like him so much yourself you’d gladly hand him over but, well, you enjoy him too much. 

“On that note, I need to get ready.”

You and Aaliyah say your goodbyes, then you head to your bedroom to get ready. You always meet Mando at 12pm on the dot, and its already 9:30. You have to set out at 11 to get to his ship on time so you quickly hop in the shower, massaging your head so that it’s full of shampoo suds, then rinse it out. You gently tease your knots with conditioner, leaving it for a few moments while you wash the rest of your body then rinse that out too. 

Mando likes it simple. Your natural hair, although you always add extensions to make it a little longer and fuller, either in a ponytail or braided so it doesn’t get in the way. Natural makeup with a natural lip too – you always stick to lip balm for his encounters. You do your makeup first, sticking to the lightest layer of foundation and powder possible and only a small amount of contour on your cheeks. Creamy coloured eyeshadow with a small amount of brown in the crease. A little bit of brown eyeliner blended out. False lashes of course, but the smallest set you own. 

It’s your outfit which is the crowning glory for Mando encounters. Black, lace body suit with full cups to hold you in, black high waisted jeans belted up and black, knee high heeled boots. Mando chastises you for it every time, commenting on how inappropriate it is but you know deep down, seeing you kick his ass dressed like a little slut awakens something deep inside of him. 

You add your finishing touches, a blaster slung around your hip which you’ve never used in your life and a silver dagger strapped to your right thigh. 

You take one last look in the mirror, nodding in approval before leaving your bedroom and making your way to your meeting spot at the Razor Crest.

♡♡♡♡♡

“I’ve told you, you can’t dress like that for self-defence lessons,” he growls as you swagger up to him, hips swinging back and forth. He’s sat on the Razor Crest ramp, polishing his blaster, one leg on the ramp and one leg off. This is his safe space. Here, Mando feels safe and in control of the situation. But oh, how that would change.

Your deal with Mando is a good one. It started in a cantina one night, when some sleazy drunk guy came up to you and started harassing you. Mando came to your defence and once you got talking, he pointed out you should probably learn some basic self-defence moves. So, you did. For the time he was in town he gave you lessons and learned a thing or two about himself and his desires too, which is what led you here. Now, whenever he stops by Coruscant he always gives you a call. So here you were. 

You shrug your shoulders nonchalantly. 

“I can still kick your ass Mando, even in heels. And what’s better, you like it even more when it’s my heeled boot stepping on that beskar clad chest of yours,” you say as you throw him your bag of toys which he always stows inside while your train.

He grunts, the sound distorted by his vocoder. It runs straight to your pussy and you feel the sensation as you clench.

Fuck, today was going to be fun. 

♡♡♡♡♡

Mando always parks the Razor Crest at a spot on the edge of town. It’s a 15-minute walk to the clearing where you practise and the whole time he keeps his hand firmly wrapped around yours. If you ask, he says it’s because he doesn’t want you falling over in those ‘silly little shoes’ but in reality, you know the man is touch starved. Any chance he has he’s touching you. And you fucking love it. Without outwardly worshipping you the Mandalorian makes you feel like a queen.

You run through the basic self-defence drills, the same things he makes you practise every time. As your meetings are few and far between because of Mando’s work and travels, he likes to make sure you’re still up to date. And the chance to touch you too, of course. 

But at this point you’ve become pretty good. So when Mando comes at you from the front this time, you duck under his reaching arms and swiftly knock his legs out from under him with your own.

He hits the floor with a clang and a grunt, and as promise, you place your silly little shoe on his chest. He tips his head down to look at your foot so you lean down and push his helmet up to meet your eyes with your index finger.

“What was it you said earlier?”

He groans.

“Si-silly li-little sh-sh-shoes.” He finishes his sentence with a deep groan and you smirk. Easy.

You climb on top of him, pinning his legs down with yours, pussy grinding down on his hardening cock. You both moan at the same time, the sensation sending ecstasy through your body. 

“Shame,” he says lightly, his distorted voice lighting that fire deep inside you. “You’re good at fucking, and don’t get me wrong you can kick my ass. But at least I still have that over you.”

“Huh?” Then you realise. You left his hands open and he easily flips you over, swapping positions so it’s his cock grinding into your pussy, except Mando isn’t stupid enough to leave your hands free. You groan, attempting to wiggle and thrash around, but under Mando’s strong grip there’s little you can do.

After a few moments of teasing he lets up, easily rocking back onto his heels and standing. He offers his hand out and pulls you up after him.

“Target practise,” he says simply as he motions to your blaster.

You try to keep your mouth shut and raise your eyebrows instead.

“Target practise? I don’t think so Mando, my shot is awful.”

“And that’s why you need to learn.”

You shake your head but it’s no good, he grabs your hand and pulls you after him, leading you over to the widest tree bordering the clearing. He wraps his hand around your waist and pulls out the blaster, pulling you in tight to him so that he’s pushing against the side of your ass. He positions the blaster in your hands, adjusting your fingers then holds it up so that it’s aimed at the tree.

“What if I miss,” you try not to whine but you have some sort of pent up, deep fear of shooting. You don’t know what it is because Mando has trained you in everything else without fear. But a blaster? Something about it feels more permanent, more scary. 

He rests his helmet clad chin just above your shoulder and through his vocoder you hear his deep, sexy drawl, “just hit it once, then we’re done. Prove to me all our meetings have been worth it.”

It takes ten minutes. Ten minutes of trying and failing, holding your blaster up and firing. Mando stays pressed into you the whole time, sometimes moving his hands away from yours when he thinks you’re getting closer to making the shot. Only for you to fail and he has to bring his hands back up to yours.

Until finally, you shoot the tree. It’s a bad shot, but it hit with minimal help from Mando. You let out a squeal of joy, then another one when Mando scoops you up and throws him over your shoulder.

You smack your flat palms against his beskar back as your stomach bounces on his shoulder.

“Put me down right now, Mando,” you hiss.

“Nope. You’re too slow in those heels and I don’t want to waste any time.”

“Put. Me. Down. NOW.” Mando chuckles and you growl, then realise clearly your angry approach isn’t working. If anything, he’s enjoying it and is even less likely to put you down. “Wouldn’t you rather be watching my ass as I’m walking in front of you,” you pout, fingers crossed it works.

And it does. With a sigh, Mando pauses and places you down. For a second you pause, looking up at him and cutting your eyes at roughly where his should be, then you turn around and sexily stomp off, which earns you one of his rare and throaty laughs. You try not to show how much it affects you. 

When the walk is over and you’re back at the Razor Crest, your routine is simple. The basic outlines of it are well rehearsed. Based on Mando’s creed, he can’t show you his face so he always blindfolds you. Because of that you have to get everything ready first. Lie everything out in the order you’re going to need it so it’s easy to grab. 

Mando sits on his bunk, which compared to him seems tiny. You cock your head slightly, biting down on your lip. His helmet is fixed on you, drinking in every tiny movement.

“What?” You ask lightly as you toy with the strap of your bodysuit.

“Take it off, mesh’la, or I will.”

So you do. You start with your heels first, slowly pulling down the zips, tugging gently at the heel to pull them off. It takes a few seconds to adapt to the feeling of your feet flat against the floor against the cool metal of the Razor Crest, but you’re used to this. You undo your belt buckle, slowly pulling it free of the loops on your jeans, rolling it around your hand so it forms a tight coil then placing it next to your boots. You undo the button on your jeans, slide the zip down. Slowly peel them off, taking your time to make sure they’re folded up, ready for you to pull straight back on. 

At this point, you know Mando is getting impatient. His growls of frustration have been getting louder, so when you hear his boots stomping over to you your hardly surprised. 

“Hands against the wall,” he growls in your ear and a shudder of pleasure runs through your body.

You obey, placing your hands against the cool metal, ass sticking out, as you try to follow his movements without turning round to look. 

His footsteps make his way back over to you and you feel the familiar feeling of silk as he ties the blindfold. He’s careful to make sure your eyes are covered and your ponytail is free for later use. You bite down on your lip as he does it, trying not to let your moan escape as he takes your sense away from you.

He walks away again, except this time you hear the clang of melt as he slowly takes his armour off. Helmet, chest piece, shoulders, gauntlets, everything comes off with a seductive clang. The pressure building within you in anticipation at what comes next. 

Yeah, that’s it. The feeling of his mouth and tongue on your neck as he marks you. Mando doesn’t enjoy much in life, so this is one of his simple pleasures. 

“Mando,” you whisper with a whine as he lips start to graze down to your shoulder.

“Mmhhm,” he responds.

Gathering your wits about you, you take a deep breath in. 

“Make me come.”

“Ti ori'emuur.”

He practically rips the straps down on your body suit, the animal inside him unleashing. He guides you to step out of it, hands grazing your calves and trailing back up to your thighs. Then he picks you up and practically throws you onto his bunk, face down, ass angled slightly in the air. He buries his face in your pussy like a man starved, which really you know Mando is. He takes pleasure in very few things which is why your meetings are so valuable to him. 

Your toes curl as the feeling of pure sexual pleasure rushes through your body. Mando knows every single spot and hits it perfectly, sending shockwaves through your body with every swirl of his tongue. Even more so when his finger gently applies pressure to your ass. You let out a sharp intake of breath, momentarily tensing up then relaxing into him as he slowly eases his finger inside you. You moan as his tongue attacks your clit again, the different sensations lighting a fire inside of you as your first orgasm comes crashing over your body. 

For a few moments the pressure eases as he moves away from you, your pussy clenching with pleasure and excitement. He keeps one hand on your ass cheek but leans across you to the toys you set out earlier.

“Ready?” he whispers in your ear as he moves back down your body.

“Yeah,” you say with a sigh, because you know what this means. You hear the sound as Mando squeezes some lube out of the tube and suck in a breath as he puts the tip of the butt plug to your hole. Gently, he eases it in, one hand rubbing your clit to keep you relaxed. As the pressure increases inside of you, you let out a moan. You love this feeling and you know it’s only going to get better. 

Then, the process is repeated but this time the other way round. Because Mando’s favourite thing when you’re together is being pegged, being under your control. He guides you again, helping you to pull the strap on which you can’t see. Before he lies down, he brings his lips to yours and you softly kiss, taking in a moment of serenity before the real fun begins. You wiggle slightly, feeling the way they pressure moves and builds.

“On the bed,” you whisper, and this time Mando lets you pin him down without question.

You start by gripping his cock, rubbing your hand up and down to build pleasure. Then you move that hand to his ass, lubricating your finger and slowly stretching him open. One finger first, then two, moving and stretching, feeling him writhe under you in pleasure as the sensation fills him.

“I’m ready, mesh’la,” he growls so you obey, slowly applying lube to the dildo then positioning yourself, using your hand to guide you. Although you don’t even need that, because when you’re in position Mando hisses with pleasure. You carefully push into him, giving him time to adjust. You hold still for a few moments then slowly begin moving in and out of him, feeling the way he lets out soft moans of pleasure.

“Nar dralshy'a,” he lets out with a soft moan. So you comply. One hand continues to pin him down, the other goes to his cock and begins jerking him off and your thrusting becomes faster, harder. His hips buckle up, the way yours do when it’s the other way round and you feel the way his abs clench as pleasure courses through him.

“Gar serim,” he groans.

As you move faster and deeper into him, the pressure builds in you too. You feel the way the butt plug moves ever so slightly, eliciting small moans of pleasure as you try to focus on Mando, which is becoming increasingly harder.

His breaths get faster and shallower, practically panting at this point.

“No, mesh’la. I don’t want to finish like this. I want to finish in you. With you.”

You slowly pull out of him and rock back on your knees. You feel the bed move as he flips around and sits up, as he helps guide you out of the harness. You hold onto his shoulders as he does it, feeling the way the muscle moves and ripples with every slight move of his arms. Even that makes you moan. Or maybe it’s the butt plug, at this point everything feels so good your brain has stopped distinguishing and has just dumped everything into the insane pleasure box. You hear the rip as he opens the condom packet, then he grabs your hips and pulls you onto him, hand going back to your clit as he works you up and slowly pulls you down onto him.

You’ve never seen Mando, but you’ve felt him plenty. He’s above average and he completely and utterly fills you. You let out a sigh of content as you adjust to his size. 

Then, without warning, his relentless campaign begins. One hand supporting your back as he nips and licks at the soft spot on your neck, the other hand rubbing your clit in just the right way, thrusting in and out of you, butt plug adding to the feeling of being full. 

He moans against your neck, you doing the same as you tip your head back. The pressure builds in your tummy and you feel the sensation coming towards you.

“I’m going to come, Mando,” you whisper hoarsely inbetween pants.

You feel his head nod against your neck.

“When you’re ready, mesh’la,” he whispers against you. So you do. You feel your hips jolt as your orgasm comes crashing over you, and the way his hips falter too, his lips stopping mid kiss.

You both sit, panting, regaining your breath and your minds as the heady, after sex feeling courses through you. 

“Ni vercopaani ni ne'aara gar. Are you okay?” You nod your head, words failing to leave your lips. Mando slowly lifts you up, carefully working the butt plug out of your ass. You feel him leave the bed, then the way his voice changes as he places his helmet back on his head.

“Ready, mesh’la? The light is on.” Mando slowly takes the blindfold off and you blink as the harsh light infiltrates your eyes. 

“Couldn’t have left the light off, huh?” You ask with a chuckle as you blink a few times, slowly feeling your eyesight adapt to the influx of light.

He offers you his hand and pulls you to standing, wrapping his arms around you for a few moments.

“I need to clean up,” you whisper against his shoulder and he lets you go. You make your way over to the ‘fresher and shut the door with a soft click behind you. Mando doesn’t have any mirrors so you have to bring one with you. As you pee you quickly adjust any smudges in your makeup and make your hair look more fashionably mused rather than post sex mused. 

Once you’re done, you make your way out of the bathroom and back out to the pile of clothes you had neatly prepared before. Mando has neatly placed your bodysuit on top of the pile and is now completely clad back in his armour. 

He tidies the Razor Crest up as you dress but you know he’s constantly watching you too. You see the way his helmet is tipped towards you in your peripheral vision. 

You turn towards him once you’re ready, and he hands you over the bag filled with all of your equipment. He pulls you back into one last embrace, hands trailing over your back as he drinks in the feeling of human contact. Then he pulls away from you and goes over to the ramp controls, pressing the button which responds with a hiss as the hydraulics begin moving. 

“Ret'urcye mhi, mesh’la.”

“Goodbye, Mando,” you call over your shoulder with one last grin as you set back on the path to Coruscant. 

♡♡♡♡♡

Mando’a translations:  
Mesh’la – beautiful  
Ti ori'emuur – with great pleasure  
Ret'urcye mhi – goodbye   
Ni vercopaani ni ne'aara gar – I hope I didn’t hurt you  
Nar dralshy'a – try harder  
Gar serim – that’s it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr koskareevesismyqueen.tumblr.com and let me know who you want your next client to be ♡
> 
> Stickers available on Redbubble, link on my tumblr ♡

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter with an introduction to reader's life as a sex worker in Coruscant and your first time with your new client, Cody. Come find me on tumblr, let me know what you think and let me know who you want as your next client in chapter 2!
> 
> https://koskareevesismyqueen.tumblr.com
> 
> ♡♡♡♡♡
> 
> P.s. you can also find links to buy my Star Wars stickers on my tumblr.


End file.
